Sweet and Low
by Kyrou
Summary: Reversed fic. What if Zero was the pureblood prince and Yuki the huntress. what will happen if they met at his 21st birthday celebration party  will sparks fly, will they fall in love read and you will find out. RR plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody i am back with another Vk storie. this time its my fave pairing ZeroxYuki. wrote this storie for a contest on a ZeroXYuki group on Deviantart. The theme was to have Yuki be the huntress and Zero be the Pureblood vampire. to portrait them as the vampire and hunter. I think i did a pretty well job on this storie but getting to know what everyone who reads it has to say about it i would love to read about. Ok before i go i want to thank my Beta reader once again. *hugs you tightly* thank you dear Nati 3 Enjoy reading ;) Greets Bren **

A young brunette huntress by the name of Yuki Cross sweeps some of her long hair over her shoulder as she kneels down on the ground to find the tracks of a stray level E that had managed to escape her by rushing into a close by alley and disappearing from sight before the slightly clumsy vampire huntress was able to shoot it down.

The young woman age 18 and just graduated from the special class specially formed for hunters at Cross Academy was finally ready to go on a real hunt all by herself, without having her father Kaien Cross shadowing her whenever she went because of her still being under aged. But now that she was finally graduated he no longer had that power over her.

Cursing under her breath the young girl gets back on her feet again to continue her assignment.

Brushing of her clothes she walks into the dark alley. Being a vampire huntress she had no fear to enter alleys as this one now and just when she was at the end of it, in the farthest corner stood the rough level E she was assigned to kill. The elder woman with dirty brown hair and dressed in a pale pink dress with black high heels stood growling eyes bright red glowing faintly in the shadows of the alley. Blood covered most of the woman's face but at the edges of the vampire lips was the most blood gathered.

Yuki, being trained well, knew when it was the right time to shoot. The moment the vampire launched herself at her she grabbed for her gun and within only seconds the creature of the night had become nothing more then dust in the wind.

Putting her gun away in her holster she had around her waist did she turn around to make it back home again, pleased with herself for fulfilling her first hunt.

Her father ran a school for children that came from prestige family's but also had a special class for youths from vampire hunter families that weren't as fortuned as Yuki was to have their own teacher to guide them on their path to become a hunter.

The teachers that ran the special classes were Touga Yagari, a tough looking dark haired man who teaches the older kids while Kaitou Takamiya, an ash haired young adult teacher in training teaches the younger kids.

Kaitou had be the one to teach Yuki from a young age and had become a very close dear friend to the young huntress.

Yuki arrived back again at her home when the day was all ready coming to a end and it was slowly turning dark outside.

The owner of Cross Academy and Yuki's father Kaien Cross rushed to welcome his only daughter home by embracing her tightly the moment she had set one foot inside the living room.

Always such a worrywart when it became to his precious gem Yuki.

''Yuki-chan, you aren't hurt now are you my dear daughter?'' he said with a slight panicked tone to be heard in his voice. Shaking her head Yuki sighs softly before struggling to get herself free out of her fathers arms.

''I am perfectly all right father, you know I can handle myself just fine'' and having said that sits down on the sofa near the tv to sigh deeply glad to be back home to rest after her struggle with the stray level E.

''Of course dear I know you can handle yourself but that does not mean I can no longer worry over you anymore'' he coed. Giving her father a cheeky smile Yuki knew it was futile to argue with him anymore about this.

''Come sit down, I prepared dinner. You must be hungry by now am I right?''

Nodding her head the dark haired girl followed her father to the dinner table to eat.

Kaien Cross, the chairman of Cross Academy was an active vampire hunter but because of his duties to his school his daughter did most of his assignments now. He did not mind having to lay down his work to Yuki to take over but he did worry a little over the letter he was holding in his hands right now. It was a invitation of the high class vampire clan, the Kiryu family who were going to hold a ball soon to celebrate their only son and heir Kiryu Zero's 21st birthday and had requested of the hunter association to keep an eye on the quests while they enjoyed the festivities.

The association had chosen Yuki to go there together with her teacher Kaitou Takamiya, being a more experienced hunter he would take good care of his Yuki but still he felt danger when thinking to have Yuki surrounded by so many vampires all at once with only Kaitou to keep her save. Still he really had no choice but to show her the invitation since the ball was going to be held in three days from now. Taking one final breath he spoke up to tell her about it.

"Yuki-chan?'' he said to get her attention. The brunette looked up from her plate.

''Yes father, is there something wrong?'' Shaking his head he brought the envelop from underneath the table and showed her the invitation. A pale white envelop with a dark red rose and a sword in the middle covered with thorns was decorated on it, making her realize it was the family emblem of the Kiryu household. Knowing she would get excited after reading it and on cue the young girl after reading the invitation gasped in shock, shaking her head in disbelieve, not really believing that her first important assignment was to guard one of the most important pureblood vampire family, the Kiryu clan and together with Kaitou-sensei as well.

Looking back at her father she cant help but embrace him and get all happy even though knowing she would not be part of the guests but going there for work only.

''Father can you believe it it? I will be finally meeting with pureblood vampires! I know they are our enemy, you keep saying that they are but they are noble vampires, not level E. Oh my, I can't believe it, really can't'' and starts to read the invitation once again.

Kaien had expected her to react like this and knows he can no longer stop it, he had told her and it was out of his hands now.

''But Yuki-chan, please promise me you will be very careful out there. They might be high class vampires but they are still vampires who find a young human woman vampire hunter very attractive to attack and drink your blood'' but before he could say anymore Yuki stopped him.

''Father, Kaitou-sensei will be with me, I'll be fine. I know I will'' she said with a confident tone to her voice and a determined look to be seen in her eyes, making Kaien believe her to be serious about going.

''Yes I know dear he will keep you save, I trust him that he will but that does not mean you should let your guard down now hon'' "I know'' was all she said before she went to finish her dinner.

Yuki Cross was a naive girl at times and this idea inside her head that vampires, specially pureblood vampires could be good and behave just like normal humans do even though she was a born hunter.

''Dont worry father, I keep that in mind. May I be excused now, I need to tell Yori-chan about this big news'' she said with excitement in her voice.

''Of course Yuki'' Kaien said and went to put away the plates away from the table to bring them back to the kitchen again and be washed later in the night.

Yuki hurries to her room. A medium sized chamber with pink walls, white curtains, a bright green desk, a black desk chair and a wooden night stand [ in there, while her walls were all covered with pictures of black horses the animal she loved best.

She grabs for her phone to start dialing her best friend since junior high to tell her about her big news.

Her friend Sayori Wakaba was a very dear friend to Yuki Cross. Her father was a high chief at the hunter association and made sure everything went as it should be for the special classes at Cross academy. Sayori herself, just like Yuki had just graduated from college to start her training to become a vampire hunter after summer break and had a little crush on Yuki's teacher, Kaitou Takamiya, Yuki always teached Yori about it daily if she had the chance.

''Yori-chan you have to hear this!'' Yuki spoke into her small white phone. Yori, who had just arrived home herself replied back with a curious tone [heard] in her voice.

''Hear what Yuki-chan? Don't tell me you finally got your first assignment?'' ''Oh but I did Yori-chan, I really did. Father just gave me an envelop with an assignment to be a guard at pureblood family,

the Kiryu clan, to attend their only son's 21st birthday. I am so excited to finally meet a pureblood vampire for real!'' "But Yuki-chan, I know you are excited and I truly am happy for you but please be aware that the only son of the Kiryu family is a real brat, not friendly at all. You know I told you about my father meeting his parents to talk about the arrangements for the ball right?''

"Uh yes, you did but did he also accompanied his parents then?'' "Yes he did and behaved like he had no real interest in any of it that his parents were talking about, but maybe at his celebration party he will act all differently. I can't be sure, only seen him in a flash after all but hey honey, I gotta hang, dad is calling for me. take good care of yourself and tell Kaitou-sensei hi from me bye bye.''

''Ok Yori-chan, I will'' she said with a teasing sort of tone.'' Bye bye''

and with that placed the phone back on her nightstand to lay down on her bed, thinking what her best friend had just told her. Was Kiryu Zero really such a jerk as Yori said he was or was it all just a act to get attention? Maybe because his parents came from such a wealthy family they did not paid him much attention when he was younger and now that he was old enough to no longer need his parents, he had become a very arrogant kind of guy. The only way to find out was to meet him 3 days from now, hopefully Yori was wrong about him and he was not a jerk but friendly instead.

With that last thought in mind the young vampire huntress falls asleep.

Meanwhile Kaien had washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and was on his way to check up on Yuki to make sure she was fine but when he opened her door and saw her sleeping soundly with her clothes still on he could not help but to chuckle a little at the sight before him.

Approaching the bed he nudged her shoulders a bit to wake her up again.

''Yuki-chan, what is this, was your first hunt that tiring?" Opening her eyes again slowly when hearing her fathers voice she wraps some sleep out of her eyes to see better again before she turns to her father.

''I dont know, I am just very sleepy but don't worry about me, there is nothing wrong'' and to prove she was indeed fine she jumps from her bed to stand still before her father smiling cheekily.

Who chuckles in return. ''Well, better rest up some more dear, you really look tired. Can't have you all worn out before your big assignment'' he said while giving her a warm smile which she returns with a sleepy one of her own.

''Thanks dad.'' She lay down again on her bed. ''You're welcome dear daughter'' and with that left her alone to rest.

The young huntress sighs contently as she grabs her covers to wrap herself in the warmth they provided, turns on her back and closed her eyes soon after to fall asleep once more.

The next day started very late for Yuki Cross since it was summer break both Yuki and her father slept always in late when it being holidays.

The young huntress awoke around eleven that morning to slowly dress herself in her training clothes since today Kaitou was coming to teach her more about hunting weapons, to help her with shooting.

The young adult hunter was fascinated by any kind of vampire weapon or charm that he had not enough knowledge of yet but most of all with guns. Teaching Yuki about it he gladly agreed on when she had asked him to teach her more a few weeks ago to help her practice more.

Dressed in a black tanktop black jeans and her hair up in a high ponytail Yuki rushed downstairs when hearing the bell ringing. A bright smile on her face for she was always happy to see her teacher visiting her at home instead of only at the academy. Now that she was on summer break he had no other choice but to come to pick her up at home.

Opening the door she found her teacher lazily leaning with his back against the wall while waiting for Yuki to open up the door for him. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. "Typically clothes to practice" thought Yuki when noticing his outfit.

''Good morning Kaitoi-sensei, glad to see you again" she chirps happily and gives him a happy smile which he returned with one of his own.

''Good morning indeed, enjoying your summer break then Yuki-chan?''

Nodding her head she opened the door more wider for him to enter the house.

''I do but doing nothing day in day out gets boring so I am glad to have you come to teach me more about shooting today, Kaitou-sensei'' ''Ah yes, that's what I am here for right?'' and gave her a playful wink.

Following the young huntress inside the house Kaitou sat down on the sofa while Yuki went to grab her gun. Hurrying back to her room she quickly opened up her drawer to grab her silver gun and rush back to the living room again swiftly. When Yuki was back the young hunter followed her to the shooting halls to begin their practice.

A couple days later the day had arrived of Yuki's big assignment.

Since the festivities were going to be held in the evening Yuki had enough time to get ready to chose her clothes, do her hair and make up. Not that she needed to be all dressed up for it was for work and she wasn't a royal guest but still she wanted to look nice nevertheless.

Choosing a black dress that was till her knees with short sleeves, black high heels, her long hair braided loosely and faded black mascara she finish her outfit placing her holster around her waist with her beloved gun inside of it.

''Ok father, I'll be going then'' Yuki said as she grabs for her long dark gray trench coat.

Kaien stood in the hallway to see her off and gave her a serious nod.

''Take good care of yourself dear, stay close to Kaitou-kun, he will protect you if anything happens'' and in response to his words the adult hunter standing beside him gave a firm nod in return.

''It should be fine Cross-san" and he look back at Yuki again.

''Ready then, princess?'' ''Of course, lets go.'' Opening the door Yuki and Kaitou step into the darkness of the night.

''Good luck both of you, bye'' said Kaien. Looking back at her father Yuki responded back.

''Thanks father." Feeling very nervous all of a sudden when realizing tonight was going to be the night for her big assignment but when she felt Kaitou's hand on her shoulder, giving her a friendly reassuring smile made her feel more at ease right away.

''Don't worry Yuki-chan, I'll be with you and protect you, it's going to be just fine. Come, let us going.'' Smiling nervously she gave a soft nod in return to follow him to his car.

Kaien watched his only daughter go and hopes with all his might that nothing was going to happen to his dear girl. To close the door again when they had all but vanished from sight.

Kaitou opens the passenger seat of his yellow cabriolet for his student to step in himself, to sit behind the wheel and start the engine, awakening the car with loud noise coming from the engine itself when stepping on the gas petal.

Yuki quickly sat down in her seat, fasted her seat belts and tries to calm her nerves as best as she could, if only for a little while.

Turning the car towards the highway they soon went on their way.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX and Hitsugaya's GreenEyes for the nice reviews you guys rock :D I hope that the next chapter will be just as enjoyable as the first maybe even better ;) I have chapter 3 and four written as well so keep the reviews coming :) Ok on with the storie. Greets Bren**

Chapter 2

The Kiss

The Kiryu mansion was a three hour ride from Yuki's house. It was in the south of the country and was surrounded with a large rose garden, a large stable that housed race horses that were very famous in the country and nearby neighbor country's but that was not of great importance now.

Yuki looks out of the window as they flash over the highway and remains silent most of the way, only a little conversation is started between Kaitou and the young huntress but because of the nerves she can only think about tonight's events.

Kaitou knows Yuki all from a young age and decides to leave her be until they had arrived.

Three hours later Kaitou parks his car in the parking lot, opens Yuki's door and steps out himself to walk towards the main entrance with Yuki following him close behind to be welcomed by a silver haired man that introduced himself as Mr Kiryu.

Yuki could not help but stare at the beautiful amethyst eyes the man possessed or his good looks. [Yuki wondered] if his son had inhered any of his father's good looks Yuki [ ,she definitely] could not wait to meet him all ready.

''Come this way Cross-san, Takamiya-san. We were expecting you" and motioned them to follow.

Following the man they are taking in their surroundings. Yuki and Kaitou are amazed by how large the mansion is from the inside as they step inside the mansion.

[They went] Walking through a long hallway with white pale walls that were decorated with a couple of paintings of race horses.

As they come closer, the sound of music and talking of many people all at once [grow louder].

Opening the door Yuki saw many noble vampires dancing, talking, eating or just resting in the luxurious love seats and sofas that stood near a marble table that was loaded with all kinds of drinks, juices, fruits, meats to chose from.

No one paid them any attention as mr Kiryu led them towards the sofas but Yuki thought it's better that way, it made her less tense and uncomfortable when being here.

''Íf you will excuse me now, I have to announce my son's celebrations to start, hunter-san" he told Kaitou who gave a serious nod. ''Enjoy your evening'' and with that walked away.

Yuki, who was looking herself quickly gives a quick nod which got Kaitou to chuckle a little.

But [Though she/he] can't help but to watch the older vampire lord all the way towards the place his son was hopefully going to be.

A few seconds later all guests suddenly grew silent as Mr and Mrs Kiryu appear at the balcony above the large living and dancing room, together with their only son and heir Zero Kiryu. The moment Yuki sees the young pureblood vampire prince makes his appearance she cant help but to gasp in shock when looking at his stricken looks, his silver hair and the same [ , but maybe even more handsome] eyes as his father's and even more handsome then his father which made Kaitou chuckle even more this time when seeing the young huntress for once lost for words.

The young pureblood vampire smiles friendly at all his guests when his parents announce him and all of his guests congratulated him and wish him a long live, but when his eyes wander around all of his guests and found Yuki still looking his way he can't help but to wonder who she was until his vampire instincts told him her to be a huntress, a born one at that which makes him to turn his attention away from her again.

So she and the arrogant looking ash haired man where the hunters his parents had requested to keep everything in order tonight made him sigh deeply [", he thought and sight deeply]. There really was no need for two hunters to spoil his birthday celebrations and most of all there really was no need for a useless girly huntress to watch his every move made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Stepping down the last tray of the stairs that led to the balcony he walks, passing Yuki with a smirk on his lips, making her blush in the process and stands still before the young girl and adult hunter.

''Good evening hunters, I hope you are enjoying your time knowing that it really is not necessary for you both to be here if it wasn't for my parents.'' Kaitou bows slightly [and] to look the pureblood vampire youth in the eye ''Good evening and congrats on your 21st birthday Kiryu-san, as for it not being necessary being here that's something you need to discus with your parents not with me '' Kaitou counters back politely, making Zero sigh and roll his eyes in annoyance.''I shall'' and with that walks away again, leaving the two hunters behind. Yuki, a bit confused by the youths behavior and Kaitou, was not really impressed at all.

"Yori-chan was right, he really is a real jerk'' Yuki says as she watched the prince walk away.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, he is really no match for me. Pureblood or not, will he hurt you I won't let him hurt you]'' Kaitou says with a quick wink in her direction, making Yuki giggle when hearing it.

''Better don't make any scenes Kaitou-sensei, we are here for work remember'' she said with a wistful smile.'' But of course, come lets get us something to drink dear.'' making the young huntress nod her head in answer and together they walk towards the refreshing table. Grabbing two glasses Kaitou pours for Yuki white wine while he pours champagne for himself to slowly sip it while keeping everything under his watchful eye.

A couple of hours pass without and kind of trouble, making Yuki sit down at the table to rest her weary legs and wonders how much longer this party would continue. It was great and all being here but being only a guard she could not do anything more then keep everything under her watchful eye.

''Kaitou-sensei, do you think it is ok if I head to the balcony for a bit, to get some fresh air? It's rather hot in here." Giving her a warm smile he responds back. ''Why not? But don't take too long alright? I promised your father I keep you save.'' Nodding her head she stands up. '' I will'' and walks towards the stairs that led her to the balcony but just when she took the last tray and opens the door she sees Kiryu Zero leaning with his back against the wall, having his eyes closed. He looks far more serene and friendly then when she had first met him.

''Excuse me, I leave you alone, did not meant to disturb you Kiryu-san'' [she says quickly] but before she had any chance of leaving the silver haired boy opens his eyes again to grab her right arm and makes her turn around to face him from very close by.

''And you thought to disturb my rest and get away with it just like that? I don't think I can accept that, little hunter girl. Come sit and lets have a little chat, you and I?'' Swallowing her fear Yuki obeys his order [ command ] and awkwardly leans with her back against the balcony's railing.

She was glad it was still warm and that the wind that blew in her face felt quite nice, but [than again] she hoped that Kaitou [would notice she's missing for more then just few minutes] had noticed her more then just a few minutes and would come to rescue her.

Mentally cursing herself she could not understand herself for being so stupid to just with her guard down stepping out on the balcony. Her father had warned her, [ so did ] Yori had warned her and even Kaitou-sensei (had done so and) [ but ] still she got herself in this mess.

Grinning slightly the silver haired pureblood prince gently cups her face in his right hand to look right into her dark brown orbs making her cheeks color bright red the minute the young man touched her face.''And what shall I do with you now, little hunter girly, hmm?''

he said with a arrogant glance in his eyes. ''Well, for starters stop touching me Kiryu-san. I don't think its a [proper] way to treat a lady now is it?'' she said back, her eyes firm and her emotions well in check.

She could not allow her emotions to lose control, not now. She would be a a prey to his predators instincts if she did not watched herself very carefully now.

''And what if I don't, hunter-san? I must say I quite enjoy having you here with me, the dull company of guests my parents gave me are far from entertaining compared to your company. You should feel flattered to hear me say this'' and Yuki saw a playful smirk adoring his youthful face.

''What makes you say that, Kiryu-san? You do know that I am a huntress, don't you? If I am being brought in any kind of danger that comes to threatening my live I am allowed to grab my weapon to protect myself so better step back right now when you still have a chance, before I shoot and don't underestimate me. I surly will shoot'' Yuki said back hoping her threatening him was enough to make him get back. And it worked, the silver haired vampire released her from his grip to step back a few inches but still stood close enough to her to make her feel very tensed up.

''Ohh you sure are a feisty one hunter girl, I like that in a woman but I could not be expecting anything else from a huntress now you are trained to be this way am I right?'' he said with a arrogant tone in his voice. ''Yes and you better not forget it Kiryu-san'' she said back there by taking a few steps back to come closer to the door again.

''Shh calm down, lets start over again hunter-san by telling me your name. Would you be so kind to tell me?'' and Yuki could not help but to agree when his eyes seemed to be piercing into her own and his expression was all friendly and calm right now.

''If you promise me to behave like a normal person instead of being such a jerk then I tell you my name.'' Throwing his hands up in the air he chuckled and agreed.

''Fine, fine" he said and goes silent then.

''It's Yuki Cross'' she said with a soft tone to her voice, feeling a little shy when saying it to a complete stranger and a pureblood vampire at that.

''Nice to meet you Yuki-san. You know my name, I am sure.'' Nodding her head meekly she allows herself to take a closer look at his face and body. He sure had taste for fashion, for being dressed in almost all white and blue - white pants, white blouse, light blue shirt and dark brown leather shoes, but being from a wealthy family his parents definitely had hired the best fashion dressers to make sure he was being well dressed on his birthday party.

Zero never one [care?] to take any interest in girls his own age couldn't help but to be curious about this young hunter that had come to do her job, knowing he could not do anything to her then just try to get to know her better but men, she did smelled nice. He seriously had a hard time controlling the beast deep within him that lusted for her rich human blood. Running a hand through his all ready messy silver hair he sighs and chuckled dryly. It was ironic, really, to have such a girl as Yuki Cross right int front of him now but all he could do was look, look and not touch. How unfair can live get sometimes.

''Will you walk with me for a while Yuki-san? I think you will love my mothers rose gardens'' he said with a friendly smile, hoping to make her feel more at ease and it worked, her face lit up and she gave a heart warming smile directed at him only. ''I would love to, Kiryu-san.'' Gently taking her arm in his own he says ''Allow me to show you around then, hunter-san'' making Yuki giggle at his actions and allows him to led her away from the balcony [by] the steep stairs into the near by gardens.

She knew that if Kaitou or her father would see her now, being in the company of Kiryu Zero, even being this close they would surly disapprove but for some reason being here with Zero did not felt all that bad. In fact it felt quite right to be here with him alone now that he was behaving normally and not all that arrogant as he was a few minutes ago.

Arriving at the gardens that was lightened by small black lanterns that hang round the wooden veranda's that roses grow up against.

The first sight of seeing all this different kind of colored roses made her gasp in surprise and brought a hand before her mouth. ''I take it you like my mother's rose garden then Yuki-san" Zero inquired. Yuki nodded her head slowly. ''They are the most beautiful roses I have ever seen Kiryu-san, truly are."

Walking through the garden more Yuki can't help but to stare at all of the pretty flowers. The young woman loves flowers and roses most of all, being here with Zero and him sharing his mothers garden with her got her to think all differently of him, forgetting that she was a hunter and he was a vampire prince. Here they were just another couple of people that enjoyed to be in each others company.

''Can you stand still for a bit?'' Zero suddenly spoke up which got her to obey him without any complain, curious what was on his mind.

Zero bowed down on the ground to take a small white rose from the bush and gently place it in Yuki's hair. Standing as still as a statue Yuki moved again once he was all done and gave him a small smile which was returned by one of his own. Yuki could not believe her eyes when seeing the ever proud arrogant prince finally showed her his smile. Seeing him smile made her think that it suited him far better then the grim expression he walked around with most of the night.

''White sure suits you well'' he spoke softly into her ear as he kept staring into her dark brown chocolate colored eyes, enchanted by her angelic smile that seemed to lighten up his whole heart.

After his twin brother's death last year Zero had never gotten over it, always carrying a feeling of deep sorrow deep inside his heart but after meeting with this pure innocent huntress he felt like all of his sorrows seemed to fade away fast.

Smiling shyly when noticing his eyes still were locked with her own made her cheeks color bright red once more.

''Ah, uhm, thank you Kiryu-san, that's very kind of you" but when he shook his head she gave him a confused look back. ''Call me Zero if you please Yuki-san." Hearing this made her heart skip a beat, who was this boy and what had he done to the boy she had met earlier in the evening, not that she was complaining, far from it. ''Zero-san, thank you'' she said softly to look back down at the ground again, feeling a little bit awkward when standing so close to the silver haired vampire prince. Zero noticed that and gently cups her lips with his hand to lean in longing, to feel them against his own, knowing that he was playing with fire but at this very moment all he could think about was to kiss this pretty girl and make her his.

The moment their lips met Zero closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her soft lips finally touching his own. Yuki was surprised at first when Zero leaned forwards to kiss her but soon enough she allowed herself to kiss back and kissed with all she got, still not believing that her first kiss was being stolen by a pureblood vampire. She close her eyes to forget everything around her and get lost on the moment of pure bliss.

But then suddenly a loud distressed voice came from close by calling Yuki's name, making them abruptly step back. ''Yuki-chan where are you? Its time to go'' Kaitou shouted and made her quickly collect herself. Looking back at the boy that she just kissed she gave a apologetic smile

''I am very sorry but I have to go. I enjoyed tonight, thank you." Kissing him once again quickly on the cheek this time she rushed back to her partner.

Zero could not believe that kissing a hunter woman one such as Yuki Cross could make him feel so good inside and without wasting one second he rushed after her to swiftly place a small piece of paper in her left hand before standing still again to watch her go, thinking that this celebration party had turned out not that bad at all after all. And all because of one petite hunter girl.

Being in a rush to get back to her sensei she did not notice Zero had placed something in her hand but when she arrived at the main entrance to see her sensei looking at her with a worried expression did she quickly place it inside her holster, hiding a smile when seeing his phone number was written on it. Hoping that she had done it quick enough without him noticing it but by being so busy with the small piece of paper she did not realize the rose Zero had given her still adored her hair.

''There you are, I was looking everywhere for you, even called your father to tell him you were missing. God Yuki I was all ready thinking something bad had happened to you, come here''

and before she could respond back she was in Kaitou's arms holding her tight.

''I am glad you are save, come lets get you home to reassure your father you are save and sound again." Looking at the adult hunters eyes she gave a small nod. Mumbling an apology while walking with him back to the car. ''I am sorry Kaitou-sensei, I was looking at all these pretty roses this garden has that I lost track of time, can you forgive me?'' she said meekly.

Chuckling a little Kaitou shook his head. ''I should have known Yuki though its ok, you are forgiven but before that, you did not had a boy with you?'' and raised a eyebrow when she remained silent thinking about her first kiss all over again, making Kaitou sigh. When hearing that she quickly shook her head. ''No I was alone, I swear'' taking the bloom from her head he held it before her eyes.

''What about this then?'' ''I placed it into my hair myself, really, I did'' and gave him her most innocent look she could manage. ''Hmm fair enough. Well, lets forget about this all and go come along now princess.'' Happy with his reaction Yuki was relieved that he did not kept on asking for more details and followed him back to the car. Not noticing Zero who stood at the corner of the entrance and had heard all of the conversation, smirked to walk away deep into the night knowing that they would meet again someday soon.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I like to thank all the people that took the trouble to send me a review thank you all very much for doing that :) And once more thanks a bunch Nati for being my Beta reader once again *glomps* I hope this third chapter will be enjoyable to you all once again ;) That's all i wanted to say happy reading Greets Bren**

Chapter 3

The evening call

A couple of weeks later, after the celebrations party of the Kiryu Clan, Yuki still could not get the silver haired boy out of her head. Yuki's thoughts kept going back to that night three weeks ago, the night when Zero Kiryu had stolen her very first kiss. Kaitou had kept his word and told her father only the most important parts of a job well done and kept the bit of the scene of Yukis little late night visit in the rosen garden to himself. Yuki was grateful he only told her father the good news and kept it at that, he truly was a good friend to her, he had proven himself once again.

One early evening Yuki and her best friend Sayori were strolling around Yuki's fathers beach house near the sea. After Yuki has done well on her assignment Kaien promised to take both girls on a well deserved beach vacation, telling them they deserved it whole heartily, making Yuki squeal in delight and the next day they had taken their leave to arrive on the same day late in the evening since the beach was only two hours ride from were they live.

Yuki was deep in thought when they walk close to the waves, making Yori believe she was once again thinking about Kiryu. Yori was clearly not happy with the way her friend was acting after her special meeting with the infamous Zero Kiryu, no Yori wished that they had never met at all.

They both were dressed in simple summer clothes, Yuki wore a baby blue dress that came to her knees and had wooden sandals on her feet while Yori was dressed in a faded yellow tank top and a dark blue mini skirt and had white sandals on her feet.

Yuki had her hair lose over her shoulders. Wind coming from sea made it blow in her face all the time but being so deep in thought she did not seem to mind it much at all.

Yori sighs, what was she to do with her best friend, with her behaving this way. What had that pureblood vampire boy done to Yuki other than stealing the girls first kiss she badly wanted to find out.

Yuki sighs deeply while her thoughts were taking her back to the evening at Zero's rose garden. The way his lips had touched her own had brought her butterflies to her stomach, even after 3 weeks the feeling remained still.

"Yuki? Earth to Yuki. Yuki?'' Yori repeated to call her friends name three times before Yuki looked back up again. ''Oh I am sorry Yori-chan, did you say something?'' Shaking her head Yori can't help but give her a small smile. It was obvious to see that Yuki had it bad, like real bad.

But just when Yori thought she finally had her friends attention Yuki takes her phone in her hand and brings it to her ear to start talking. Said girl finally found the courage to call Zero. For she had been toying for three weeks with the small piece of paper with Zero's phone number written on and this one night she could no longer wait to hear his voice again, hoping he was still thinking about her just the same as she did of him.

After three dials the Kiryu prince picked up his phone. ''Kiryu Zero speaking?'' feeling her heart starting to beat wildly in her chest the moment she heard his voice again she could barley voice out even one word. Starting to lose his patience Zero tries once more before he gave up. Sounding slightly annoyed Zero's voice came again into her phone. ''Who is this?'' his voice again and this time Yuki found her voice again to say something back. ''Hello, Yuki Cross speaking. I uhm, I am sorry to disturb you.'' ''Ah my favorite huntress finally decided to call me back. What can I do for you, Yuki-cross?'' Feeling her cheeks starting to heat up she tried to ignore it and responded back.

"I uhm, I was wondering if we could meet again but if you say no that is ok, I understand you must be busy" but before she could say anymore Zero stopped her from rambling on.

"You want to see me again, is that right Yuki-san ?'' says Zero with an obvious teasing tone to his voice. ''Only to prove that the kiss we shared three weeks ago was something more than just a kiss you give to your many admires that I saw on your celebration party.''

The line went death then for a long moment, making Yuki think it was indeed how she feared he would react and just before she wanted to put away her phone and let Yori cheer her up again his voice was to be heard in her small white phone.''Yuki-san? Are you still there?'' ''Yes I am.''

''I am sorry, the line went death but to come back to your question why don't we meet tomorrow night, right after sunset, you and me and no one else meeting at the southern beach were I am staying with my parents now, what do you say hunter-san?'' Not believing what he just said she can only nod her head in glee before she was able to respond back again. ''Yes I would like that Zero-san. And it's such a coincidence, I am also staying at the southern beach together with my father and my best friend Sayori, meeting with you should not be any problem.''

Chuckling a little Zero could not believe his luck, at first he had argued with his mother about going to a place humans roomed but now that he found out the girl that had made him feel so good inside the huntress woman he could not forget about was also here. All he wanted to do now was to give his mother a warm hug and dance around in happiness, not that he would ever show any of those kinds of emotions to any of his friends or parents but inside he did felt quite happy with all of this happening now.

''It's a date then Yuki Cross. don't be late'' and with that hang up the phone to start making his daily visit to his arbian horse white Lilly his priced mare. The beach house his parents owned also had a small paddock for three horses to stay in summer time for Zero or his parents to ride their horses over the beach. And after this phone call with his favorite huntress made him want to ride Lilly all out to show her in what a happy mood he was right now not really aware that at that same moment Yuki and Sayori were still on the beach.

The Kiryu's beach house was build near the shore, only 10 minutes walk which made it easy to ride their horses from the paddock to the waves.

Saddling his horse Zero jumps in the saddle easily to grab the reins in both hands holding them loosely and turns her towards the beach. The white horse happily throws her head up and down. Happy to get to stretch her long legs and to be away from the paddock for a bit.

''Easy girl, save your strength when we arrive at the beach'' Zero softly tell his mare in a gentle tone as he softly wraps a hand through her long light grey manes while leaning forwards to be able to touch them. The mare calms down right after hearing her owners reassuring words to go into a more slower pace while looking all around her with her ears up twitching from right to left but Zero is not worried she might make a run for it she was a very well behaved horse, he had a complete control over the white mare.

White Lilly with lowered head plows through the sand. Zero leans back in his saddle to relax and just enjoy the quite and peace full summer evening.

At that same moment Yuki was just done telling Yori about her phone call with Zero, still very much excited and happy about it all but Yori clearly was not pleased with Yuki meeting up with this prince Kiryu and tries to get her friend to listen to her now not to go.

''Yuki please, you need to listen! What if something happened? Vampires, specially him can't be trusted'' she said in a tone that made Yuki notice Yori seemed no fan at all from Zero Kiryu the way she said his name. ''You have only just met the guy and now you wanna meet again this soon? I can't approve sorry'' says Sayori and sighs deeply but Yuki was only listening half heartily since her thoughts were only on tomorrow night.

Looking back at her friend she laughs and places a hand on her best friends shoulder.

''Yori-chan don't be like this you know I am more then capable of taking care of myself, you know that'' and gave her another sweet smile.

''Still Yuki that does not assures me enough to just let you go be with this vampire. What if he can't keep his blood lusting nature under control long enough to bite you? You can't forget his bite will turn you into a vampire Yuki. I hope you have thought about that before even considering of going Yuki, you did right?'' and gave her a concerned look before continuing on. ''To think you do this behind Kaitou-sensei's back I hope you know what you are doing and that it won't end up in drama and heart break.'' Shaking her head againYuki starts to lose her patience little by little.

''Listen Yori-chan I know you see me as one of your dearest friends and so do I but I cant give up on him, I have to see him again. You do not understand what it is like to have this feeling of constantly thinking about the guy you like every minute of everyday or maybe you do but the point is, I am going and even telling Kaitou-sensei about this is not going to keep me away from him'' and with a determined expression on her face Yuki start to make a run for it to get far ahead of her friend having enough of this endless discussion now.

But then she she suddenly stands still when she thought she heard hoof beats coming from a little distance away. Curiously she climbs up a small hill of sand sea grass and rocks, gets down on her knees carefully folding her white dress in the progress to see a pure white horse coming in a fast gallop, coming in her direction. Seeing the horse in the distance gets Yuki to gasp in surprise the moment the horse and its rider come close enough for her to recognize him. Never before did she got this surprised by seeing Kiryu Zero of all people having a love for animals horses at that even she did not saw him for a type that had a love for horses at all.

Staring more closely at the horse she noticed was a Arabian breed one of the types of breeds she loves best when admiring the many breeds in her horse picture book at home.

Galloping past the young huntress zero's vampire instict tell him a human hunter was close by.

Which gets him to rein in Lilly to make her stop right before Yuki, who was confident that she gad hidden herself well enough to continue on admiring him and his horse, not really expecting him to find her this soon.

Breezing furiously the horse clearly was not happy to stop and wait while being in the company of a hunter at all. Paying his mare no mind Zero takes the reins in one hand to switch his attention to the kneeling girl in the sand to chuckle dryly at the sight she was in, all covered with sand on her knees on her summer dress even on her hands seemed to be a little dirty. She had spied him for quite some time of that he was certain of when seeing the state her clothes seemed to be in.

''So we meet again miss hunter-san'' he said as he pets his horse lightly on the shoulder to get her to stand still, knowing his horse patience was growing thin.

Blinking Yuki is at first way too surprised to get her voice to come out properly and quickly scrambles up from the ground to dust her clothes feeling quite embarrassed to have Zero seeing her like this right this very moment.

''I uhm I did not know you liked riding Zero-san. I am sorry but could not help but to admire your horse'' and looks down at the sandy ground near her feet again while a faint sign of a blush was starting to creep on her cheeks.

Smirking he makes his mare come a little closer to were Yuki stood.

''Why thank you Yuki-san, I am pleased to know that your knowledge of horses is pretty good.''

''She is a real beauty'' Yuki responded back while still having her eyes locked on the white mare

''You hear that Lilly Miss huntress thinks you are beautiful'' he said while chuckling.

The horse did not respond to her owners words but remains silent scrapping with her front hooves impatiently over the sand.

Yuki looks up again at the pureblood vampire prince, admiring his riding wear, his shinny black boots but when seeing his simple white shirt that he wore instead of more expensive clothes to complete the boots made her giggle a little. But she soon stopped laughing when Zero spoke again.

''Yuki-san come here for a second please'' his smooth voice got her to look at him with curious eyes and come close enough that she now stood right next to the horse and its rider.

''Tell me Yuki-san what if I told you I like to prove that kissing you three weeks ago was more that just a kiss like right now'' and before Yuki was any say in the matter she was being lifted from the ground to find herself seated behind him on his mighty horse that was shaking her head impatiently biting on her bit in her mouth.

Before she had any chance to escape and flee Zero gave Lilly free reign to bolt forwards with much speed, so much speed that Yuki yelps in fear to cling her arms around his waist and held him firmly

Zero smirks knowing he had won her over his night could not start any better then this.

END chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the many lovely reviews the last chapter has gotten this far. All your wonderful compliments make it so much easier to keep on enjoying on writing this fic it really means a lot to me * Glomps you all* I apologies for the shortness of this fic but do not worry chapter five will make up for that you'll see ;) Enjoy reading Greets Bren **

Chapter 4

While Zero had taken Yuki away on his mount to who knows were Sayori had found out Yuki had disappeared in thin air. Kneeling down on the ground she picks up one of Yuki's wooden sandals laying in the sand, forgotten by its owner. Frowning she growls Zero's name

''Kiryu. Fine, I'm going to get help. This is getting way out of hand Yuki, you should have known better then anyone that trusting and falling for that vampire is forbidden for you. Out of all guys it just had to be Kiryu Zero''

Sayori mumbles as she marches back to the small apartment to get her phone and get their sensei well informed about all of this Yuki had been doing. But before she had any chance to get to the shared room she and Yuki slept in Kaien Cross came, running towards her when noticing his precious Yuki was not with Yori.

''Yori-chan where is my daughter? Why she is not with you? Don't tell me something happened to my dear Yuki'' he said as his face grew more worried by the minute that Yori remained silent.

''I don't know Cross-san, all I found were Yuki's sandals. You see, me and Yuki had a little fight and before I knew it she had run off somewhere without telling me where too'' and shows him the wooden sandal. ''But before you start to panic I am going to call Kaitou-sensei,he will bring Yuki back, I know he will.''

Nodding his head Kaien's face turn less worried when thinking about Kaitou, the hunter association's best hunter. If he's the one who's going to find his Yuki and bring her back than everything was gonna be okay.

''Yes, yes call him dear, I want my daughter back. What if someone has kidnapped her, what if a level E got to her?'' ''No Cross-san, I am sure it's anything but a low vampire, I am almost certain she is with Kiryu Zero, the pureblood prince.'' Kaien's eyes widen in surprise when hearing this name.

''What? Zero Kiryu, the vampire prince. What is my Yuki hiding from me? I don't get it, Kaitou-kun said they had only met for a brief moment, not longer. Could it be that she was lying? Go on, call your sensei and when he is here I need to have a little word with him.''

Not believing the idea of her favourite sensei of Cross Academy lying for Yuki''s sake made her cross the room swiftly to her own room and grab her mobile phone. She dialed her sensei's number to have him come to meet them soon. Meantime Kaien got himself a cup of tea to calm down his nerves if only for a little while.

Yori pushed the buttons of her phone quickly. Kaitou picked up his phone after the second dial.

''Kaitou Takamiya speaking'' and before he had any chance to say more Sayori rigth away started talking. ''Kaitou-sensei please, you need to come! Yuki has gone missing and we need you to find her!''

''Slow down Sayori-chan and start at the beginning, can you do that?''

Taking a deep breath Sayori tries to focus her mind to go back to the start of this evening when she and Yuki had this argument about Zero Kiryu.

''I'll try sensei'' and told him about Yuki's phone call with the Kiryu prince, how Yuki had run away from her to disappear into thin air with only one of her wooden sandals as the evidence Yuki had gone missing.

And when she was done telling everything that had happened Kaitou sighs. He had feared Yuki would get herself more involved with the Kiryu pureblood prince but to go off with him just like that was not something Yuki normally never did on her own. It had to be Zero's doing, he had to be the one guilty to have Yuki behave in such manner.

''I think suspecting Kiryu Zero is not far off, I saw Yuki-chan at the celebration party three weeks ago and knew she and Kiryu felt attracted to each other but what surprises me is that she, a talented huntress, is willingly letting herself involved with that boy. But don't worry Yori-chan. text me the address of where you and the Cross family are staying and I try to come as fast as I can.''

''Thank you sensei, I am worried over Yuki-chan, please hurry.'' Chuckling Kaitou tried his best to reassure her it all was going to be just fine and promised.

''Try getting some sleep Yori-chan, you need it. I'll need you to join my tracking squad, can you do that for me?'' Nodding her head she replied ''Yes, I will.''

''That's a good girl, now I am gonna hang up and be on my way. Don't forget to text me the address before you head to bed. Don't wait up though since I am not sure what time exactly I will arrive. Bye for you, good night.''

''Bye sensei'' and with that the line went death again. Sayori felt more at ease again now, her little conversation with Kaitou-sensei had give her more confidence that Yuki was going to be fine very soon and out of that Kiryu's claws once and for all.

Placing the phone on her night stand again she went to tell Yuki's father about what Kaitou had told her just now and when he would be coming.

Walking back inside the living room she found Yuki's father seated in the sofa with a cup of tea in his hands to look up at her with curious eyes, awaiting the news from Kaitou.

Walking towards the sofa he was seated in the young girl sits down on a chair besides and tell him what her sensei told her. After she was done Kaien told her the same thing as Kaitou did, to get some sleep to be well rested. After all they will need her help with looking for Yuki.

With two against one Yori does what she is told and leaves to her room to try getting some sleep. But before dressing for bed she quickly send a text message to her sensei to let him know what kind of directions to choose to get to their apartment.

Laying the phone back down on the night stand she yaws and knows she better get reader for bed. Undoes herself from her clothes puts on her nightdress and without brushing her teeth because she was a little bit too tired she falls down on her bed and grabs for her blankets. Soon enough closes her eyes to fall in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Zero took Yuki to a more deserted part of the beach. When they arrived the sky was all ready dark and the moon along with stars shone brightly to be there only light, making Yuki shiver a little, not feeling all that much at ease with Zero as her only companion and the sound of the forever coming rolling waves and the wind blowing through the leaves of the near by trees.

''Don't be afraid Yuki-san, I won't hurt you yet'' he says with a playful smile on his lips

as he gently helps her come off Lilly's back with ease as if she was not heavy at all.

Standing on vast ground again Yuki dears to look him in the eye, to find him looking right back at into hers, making her blush brightly and quickly looks back down at the ground again. She felt rather awkward and a little bit shy with Zero looking at her like she was just a little snack he could snatch away and gobble her all up in one bite.

''Aww this is no fun if you keep on acting this shy miss huntress, it was you who agreed to accept my date for tomorrow night and now by mere coincidence we met tonight instead.''

Crossing the distance between them he gently takes her face to meet his own, leans in to place his lips on hers just like he had done three weeks ago.

Feeling her smooth soft lips on his own again Zero feels like his empty broken heart filled more and more with every minute she was with him, making him wonder where she was all this time that he needed a warm, loving, gentle girl just like Yuki now, to make his darkened world to disappear and make space for more light to shine through his blackened heart. He closes his eyes to enjoy every minute of their close encounter.

Yuki felt just the same as when kissing this vampire prince for the first time, as if this boy and her had always been one, as if kissing him now again made them complete each other completely as one.

Closing her eyes Yuki feels that all her doubts she had fade away as she was falling deeper and deeper into his game of love.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**I cant believe it we have arrived on chapter 5 all ready. I am not even realizing how fast this story goes, once i start writing the chapters, the moment i finally take a break from writing i have all ready typed up more then 6 pages on words *grins* Once again thank you all so very much for reviewing *thanks a bunch and gives cookies with chocolade flavor to everyone that reviewed* And lets not forget my darling Nati for being my Beta once more. More Kaitou in future chapters, specialy for you honey :hugs you tight* Enjoy this new chapter and dont forget to tell me your thoughts and maybe suggest more ideas for the plot to run even more smoothly then it all ready does ;) that would help me greatly :) Have fun reading Greets Kyrou. **_

Chapter 5

Sayori had fallen asleep and Kaien had kept himself alert but after a couple of hours passed by and still no sign of Kaitou he had also fallen asleep on the sofa he had seated on the whole time while waiting.

Kaitou, after receiving phone call from one of his students Sayori Wakaba about Yuki, his personal pupil, had dropped everything he had been doing that very moment (which was not much, just drawing a map to track down some Level E that was on a rampage, north from here). Soon he realized the level E's signs was close the address Yori had texted him, making him even more tensed up and worried about Yuki Cross but being a professional hunter he could handle this stress and tense situation.

Making sure he had his gun with him Kaito locked his apartment, dash to his car, open the door, quickly slim himself behind the wheel, puts in his key, steps on the gas and speeds away to find and save Yuki.

Stepping back again Yuki opens up her eyes the minute Zero had stepped back a little as well and now with him still this close and looking at her with his oh so pretty eyes made her a bit confused what to do or say right now.

''Does this prove enough hunter-san?'' he asks with a teasing tone in his voice.

Blushing brightly she can only stammer and nod her head, not sure at all how to respond back this moment.

''I am not sure what to say Kiryu-san, I don't understand these feelings I have inside of me since the night that I met you, they only became stronger as the time pass by. I mean, you are a pureblood vampire and I am a huntress who's job it is to destroy your kind, you know. We can never fall in love but I just can't get you out of my head.'' Yuki sighs unhappily.

''Well, what if I say that I am one of the well known pureblood vampire family's only son who doesn't need to listen to anyone who tries to stand in my way, do you believe me then?''

and gave her another teasing smile.

''Yes but for you it's much less complicated then it is for me'' and her expression changed from troubled to even more unhappy. Huntress sit down on her knees, on the soft sand while the wind plays with her hair, blowing them in every direction. She starts to play a little with her dress, folding it even more over her legs to cover them almost completely till her ankles.

Sitting down besides her on the sand Zero grabs one long lock of hair in his fingers, twirl it around and around, having a playful smile on his lips.

''Your hair are very elegant and pretty miss huntress'' and chuckles to continue on playing with it.

Yuki's cheeks turn red once more, making her place her head on her knees to stay silent, waiting for him to come back to the conversation before he had decided to talk about her hair instead.

''But coming back to our earlier conversation, yes, you have it a little harder at this point, it's quite different then my situation, I can't disagree with you on that and maybe we need to keep seeing each other to a maximum for now but I think I won't be able to keep myself from breaking that rule a little bit too soon'' he finished talking and lets go of her hair to breath in the fresh summers breeze and closes his eyes while doing so. Yuki turns her head to look back at him and gives a sad not.

''I think my sensei Kaitou would never agree with me meeting behind his back with a vampire, a pureblood at that, but I don't know. I always have been such a good girl, I just needed some adventure back in my life and after meeting you I thought I finally have found it'' and gives him a warm, gentle smile which got Zero a little off balance when seeing it. He gaves her a small smile back in return.

Meanwhile Kaitou was cursing at the many cars before him, not able to understand why it was still so crowed on the road at this time [of a day]. He glanced over at a the dashboard were a small clock was installed in the middle of it and noticed it's already 10 pm in the evening.

Ticking with his fingers on the wheel in tense manner Kaitou could really care less for the many other cars on the highway, wishing for all of them to just disappear right now.

All he wanted was to get to Sayori and Kaien Cross, to get himself organized enough so he could go find Yuki and get her safely back to her father. And also to him, she really meant quite a bit to the hunter. He still remembered her as a little cheerful girl with pigtails, always eager to learn and listen to anything he told her and explained to her. Even now, that she was 18 she still took his words serious. But after meeting Zero Kiryu something seemed to have changed within the young woman and that something frightened him a little bit. This feeling made him decide it was of a great importance to have her back and away from Kiryu Zero before he did any more damage on his sweet, naïve, innocent student and that was something both he and her father wanted her to remain as long as possible.

By the time he finally drove up the small parking lot he stepped out of his car and closed the door behind him to walk up the stairs and stand in front of the house. Kaito saw that everything was dark inside the small apartment when peeking inside the small kitchen window, which got him to sigh deeply.

Glancing up at his watch he saw that it was all ready far past midnight. Making him think it's logical that they would have gone to bed by now, and he even told Yori to do so but still he could not stay in front of the house all night long.

Which meant he needed to knock on the window or in worst case even calling them on their mobile phones. Clenching fists he knocks on the window which he thought was the bedroom's.

Knocking hard he makes enough noise for light to be switched on soon enough. Cross walked towards the front door, looking very sleepy with his hair all messy and eyes barely staying open. He opens the door for Kaitou to proceed inside.

''I am sorry Kaitou-kun but with Yuki gone missing got me so worried that I let Yori-chan call you right away when I heard the news of her being missing.''

''It's fine Cross-san, we will get her back, don't worry. I am here now to help you track her down but since it's pretty late do you think I could spend the night before going after Yuki-chan tomorrow?'' and suppressed a yawn with his right hand.

''Of course, of course, follow me'' said Kaien as he led Kaito to a small room for one person so that he could get some sleep and be all rested enough to focus on finding his Yuki tomorrow morning. When done Kaien proceeded to his own sleeping chamber.

Zero took a look at his watch and saw it's already far past midnight. He glanced back at Yuki who was now yawing slightly and wrapping sleep out of her eyes which got him to believe she really was getting tired.

''I think someone here needs some sleep and that person isn't me'' and points a long lean finger at her face.

Not able to suppress another yawn Yuki nods her head in defeat. ''Oh I do but it makes me sad to think of not seeing you any more after I got back to the apartment again'' making Zero chuckle loudly at hearing her response back.

''Silly girl, did you forgot all ready that I am staying with my parents here as well? I can even arrange for them to leave the house tomorrow. If you want me to do so just say a word and it's done" says Zero as he gaves her a knowing look.

Giving him a disbelieving look she is not sure what he meant just now.

''Uhm so you say we can meet again tomorrow night and even have the house to ourselves?''

Nodding his head Zero is pleased to hear her sound so positive even though she was so sleepy all ready.

''But of course, though I think I better take you home now miss huntress. If I let you keep on yawing like this you will be falling asleep here any minute now.''

Shaking her head she was not agreeing with him this time at all.

''No, no it's fine, it's summer holidays so I am free to do what I want now. Seriously, it's true.''

Not even thinking about her best friend Yori or her threat of letting her sensei Kaitou know, Yuki can only think about wanting to be with Kiryu Zero no matter the consequences she soon was going to face for her actions.

Zero grins a little and shakes his head. ''You really are something else miss huntress but all right, I let you stay a bit longer though not much, I warn you'' he says and leans on his back, with his arms folding behind his head, to watch the stars.

Happy with his answer Yuki leans back as well to place her head on the grass and sighs contently, not feeling all that scarred or awkward any more when seeing him like this, laying next to her, breathing slowly. There was no tension to discover anywhere on his body but only calmness which makes her to breath deeply in and out for a couple of times, getting herself to relax completely.

She knew she should not spend so much time with vampires, specially not like with having her guard down around a pureblood vampire like him but she can't get herself to listen to her own advice and the rules of the hunter association. She closes her eyes instead to just forget about her worries for now.

Kiryu Zero knew it was wrong spending so much time with a huntress of all girls but somehow she fascinated him enough not to find enough will power to let her leave him, not when she was laying next to him, being innocent itself. Zero wanted this night to never end, to keep on enjoying having her presence around him at all times.

When he noticed that she had fallen asleep he knew he could not pick her up and take her home so instead he slowly stood up from the ground not to wake her up. He walked to his horse Lilly who had been standing a little further away, eating from the sea grass and being completely at ease with her surroundings this time.

She raises her head up when seeing Zero approaching and by whinnying softly she greets her owner back. Smiling Zero pets her head before going to her saddle to open the saddle bag and grabs a dark grey blanket out of it to cover Yuuki so that she won't be cold sleeping all in the open like that.

Folding the blanket over one arm he walks back to were Yuki lay resting.

A soft smile appears on his lips when seeing her laying there as if it was normal to be sleeping on the beach like this. She really was something else, a common hunter woman other then Yuki would never let her guard down near a pureblood like him. Yuki must have started to trust him bit by bit.

Trust was good but it could also get her in danger because of it.

Placing the blanket over her whole body to make sure she would not feel any cold he sits down besides her and keeps on watching her sleep with a serene expression on his face. Still Zero kept his distance to make sure his vampire side kept itself at bay. In no way could he let it get her in danger, not when she was finally starting to develop a trust for him. Although he had to get himself something to ease his thirst as soon as she was safely brought back home again. He could wait this long, he was no crazy level E but a noble pureblood vampire that could live without drinking blood for more than a couple of days if needed.

Hours passed by slowly and Zero found himself dozing off as well bit by bit, until the sun made it's grant appearance once again to blind his vision, making Zero blink a couple of times before he was able to see clearly again. The sun was no friend of his but with Yuki still sleeping soundly he had no choice but to bear it for her sake. If he stayed in the shades of the trees his strength would not leave him.

Glancing at his watch again he saw it was almost 7 AM. He would let her sleep for an hour more before he really needed to to wake her up and bring her back home again.

That same morning Kaien and Kaitou had woken up at 6 AM to plan the tracking they had thought of while discussing Yuki''s disappearance. Meanwhile Yori had seated herself at the small dark brown dinner table to eat an early breakfast. She was happy to have her teacher around but it beats her if did they really needed to get up at 6 AM to plan everything. Fine, it was for Yuki's sake, she understood that much.

''What do you know so far Cross-san?'' ''Well, Yori-chan told me she and Yuki had strolled over the beach round 7 PM. My daughter disappeared a little bit later after that, like a half an hour at the most, right dear?''

She nods her head sleepily in reply. It's all the still sleepy girl is managed to do to help the two adult hunters with at this moment.

Kaitou noticed she was still not really able to help them much, stood up from his seat to walk to the kitchen to make her some extra dark coffee so that it would wake her up for sure.

Walking back with the steaming cup in his hand he places it in front of the sleepy girl and gives her a warm smile. ''Drink this Yori-chan, it will help you to be more awake'' and gives her a warm smile.

Blinking Yori gives him a meek smile and accepts the coffee without any complain at all.

''Thanks'' she says and blows the cup in her hand to get it to cool down more quickly.

Sitting down besides her with his own coffee Kaitou and Cross continue to discuss finding Yuki.

''We need to go back to the beach and see till how far her foot prints go and guess which directions she went'' Kaitou says and takes another sip from his coffee to wait for Cross' response.

''Yes, going back to the beach is a good idea since it has not rained tonight I think at least some of the tracks will still be there, I hope. Oh my poor Yuki, let you be all right'' he says then with a worried expression to be read on his face.

''She will be, Yuki is a strong young huntress. She may not always be so smart but she is strong none the less'' Kaitou says back.

''Yes my dear daughter is able to take care of herself I know but I just want her back in my arms again, to have her safely back here with us''

''Then let us be on our way Cross-san, Yori-chan.''

Standing up from the table he grabs for his shoes, dresses himself in his longish trench-coat, places his gun in his holster and goes to the front door.

''Yes Yuki-chan I will be with you really soon now'' Kaien said and got himself ready to follow Kaitou outside.

Sayori dressed in jeans, a long sleeved red shirt and white blue sports shoes quickly gets up and together all three make their way to the beach on their way to find Yuki.

An hour passed by slowly and still Yuki continued to keep on sleeping, making Zero loose his patience a little bit, getting the idea to just shook her but before he could do any of such things she stirs slowly opening her eyes. When she got to see well enough she gets up right away and when their gazes met she got all panicked.

''Oh no did I really fell asleep on the beach! Why did you not wake me? Father is gonna freak out, he will be so worried, you have no idea. Oh and he will get Kaitou-sensei to find me! Why did you not wake me? Please explain that too me'' she said with a loud slight panicked tone to be heard in her voice.

Zero sighs he knew she was going to react like this, even woman like Yuki would, though this fact did not surprised him much at all.

''I am sorry but I could not wake you up when you looked like you could use the rest.''

Yuki touched by his answer feels her angry mood fading away slowly and her eyes soften again. How could she be angry with him when given such a sweet answer.

''Well uhm thank you I guess but I think I should go now, before father will really get over worried about me missing'' and looks towards the exit of the beach.

Nodding his head he walks closer to were she stood to carers her cheek with his right hand.

''Don't worry ok, I take you home and help you explain what happened to your father, how is that?''

smiling she gave a happy nod relieved he was being this understanding about her situation this very moment.

At the same time Kaitou, Kaien and Yori had splitted up in three different directions to make it easier to find Yuki and way quicker as well.

Kaitou marches through the soft sand, walking near the waves. He kneels down on a couple of times to see if he could find any more tracks that would lead him to Yuki and Kiryu Zero. He was certain she was still in his company.

But since it was still very early it was quite cold near the sea. A cool wind blew in his face all the time but since he was wearing a long dark brown trench coat the wind did not manage to get him to feel cold at all.

After a while he thought he found something, a couple of hoof prints in the sand and a couple of male footprints right next to the hove ones. He did not known Zero was riding a horse to the beach to get Yuki up in the saddle and had ride off with her so he kept on searching until the hoof prints were the only remaining, suspicious enough to prove to be some clue of Yuki's disappearance.

Climbing a small grassy mountain he comes to a little clearing covered with sea grass and a little darker sand. Exploring the area it did not take him that long to discover a small form made by a person that by touching could not be that long ago before leaving the place. Discovering more hoof prints again and more of the same tracks of the male foot prints he was pleased to know they still were around here somewhere.

Taking out his phone he told Cross and Yori to return to the apartment as he had discovered the place they had spent the night at. He also said he will make sure to bring her back home very soon. Cross was overjoyed be hearing the news and told him he would take Yori back to the apartment to wait for more updates.

Closing his phone again he hides it away in his jeans pocket to go off into the direction he thought Yuki and Kiryu had gone off to.

A little earlier while Kaitou was busy tracking down Yuki the young hunter and Zero had arrived into a small town to eat and drink something after her stomach had rumbled loudly. He had laughed really hard by seeing her read embarrassed face and he had announced they should eat something first before taking her back home again. She gave him a soft nod while having her face downwards facing the ground.

Grabbing her hand in his own he had taken off. A little shocked by his actions at first Yuki had watched her hand in his own but had not let go and had gone with him to a near by cafe.

Sitting down at a small table near the window Yuki was not able to look Zero in the eye any more, feeling way to embarrassed still about what had happened earlier and with her hair this meshed up and her clothes all wrinkled all she really wanted right now was to get home, refresh herself and hide herself underneath her blankets for the rest of the day.

With an amused expression on his face Zero watches Yuki glancing around herself, looking quite awkward and shy, making him think of her to be very cute when being like this.

Until a young brunette waitress with a tiny pony tail came to take their orders while trying not to give too much attention to the state Yuki was in, ignoring it the best she could she stands still before her two customers.

''Good morning miss, mister, what can I get you on this fine early morning?'' the brunnette waitress asks in a cheerful manner while holding a small block note and pen in hand to write down their orders.

Eyeing the menu in front of him Zero waists no time to decide what to take without asking Yuki about hers he orders both their meals. ''We take the sandwich with ham, two coffees, one extra black and one with milk and sugar, that's all.''

Yuki looks from Zero to the waitress and back to Zero again and wonders how he knew she would be drinking her coffee this way. Shrugging her shoulders she let it go and sees the waitress writes down their orders to disappear in the kitchen again to prepare it all.

Zero leans more backwards in his chair and feels himself quite content with this situation while Yuki stands up, not taking it any more, she feels so uncomfortable with her hair this messy and starts to walk towards the restrooms. Zero looks her way and wonders were she was going off to so quickly. ''Where you going?'' Not bothering to turn his way she tells him were she went to.

''Be rigth back ok'' and rushes to the toilets before Zero could say any more.

Arriving at the small toilet area Yuki sights, relived that she could refresh herself a bit finally. Pushing water in her face, eyes mostly she is able to feel a little bit herself again.

Taking out a small blue ribbon she ties up her hair with it into a high pony tail, to get rid of the feeling of her being an ugly mess.

Meanwhile Zero waits patiently for his food and Yuki to come back again.

Glancing at his watch he sees it's almost 8:30 AM. Maybe it would take another half hour for them to be ready but another half hour would not hurt, he was not worried that Yuki would get in much trouble just for that alone. Then again what could her father do against him, even being a hunter himself did not made him strong enough to get up against a powerful pureblood such as him, nothing much at all really.

By the time Yuki got back to Zero their coffee and ham sandwiches had arrived. Sitting down Yuki attacks her food as if it was the last thing she was able to eat before the world would stop to exist.

Eating in silence both Zero and Yuki soon enough have their meal finished to stand up again to walk to the exit of the cafe while Zero paid the bill.

Standing outside Yuki feels a bit better again but still wants to get back to the apartment soon enough. ''Zero-san please, can we go?'' Yuki pleads and gives him an unhappy look, hoping for him to say yes. ''Certainty miss hunter, let's go''

and together the walk through the small village, Yuki a little behind struggling to stay awake, she might have slept the night away but she still feels very exhausted while Zero walks besides her with a smug smile on his lips.

Lucky for the young huntress the small apartment she had to get to was close up ahead all ready.

When they arrived at the pale white apartment building and Yuki had found the spare key underneath the basket with small white lillies inside she was shocked to find out no one seemed to be awaiting for her arrival, which got her a little panicked and confused.

She glanced over at Zero who seems to had a troubled expression on his face but turns her way again the minute he felt her eyes on him. ''I think they have gone out to find me after all. I was afraid this might happen. Oh man what now'' and lets herself fall down on one of the sofa's near the window.

''You think?'' Zero responded back while still looking her way. Nodding her head she feels more and more confused and hopes with all her might they would return back soon so that she would be able to explain everything to them, specially to her father.

Zero sits down besides her and sighs deeply before turning his attention to her again.

''Well that changes things, I'd better be going and say goodbye Yuki-san before you will be in any more trouble'' to give her another teasing smile.

''Yes I hate to say this but I think it's for the best before they will return home and see you here.''

''Hmm not that I mind the see the look on their faces when that happens but yes, I better go now.''

Standing up Zero walks to the door and Yuki follows.

Facing each other at the door Yuki knows she has to let him go now but before she was able to tell him goodbye he had changed positions with her to stand behind her now, to grab her in a tight hug.

Normally he wasn't the type to show love and affection to anyone, to make them see his soft side. He always hides that side of him away completely for anyone who tries to get close to him but with Yuki it was different, ever since she had found her way into his life he had the feeling that he could be himself, that he could show her the soft him. She was so gentle and warm that he could not resist to show her every each side of himself.

Blinking in confusion she is startled at first but can't get herself to struggle free out of his embrace, to say no to his willingly shown affections. He was so cold the first time they had met but now had turned into this gentle, soft heartened person showing her his affection, making her believe he had started to trust her a little. All of this made her get all weird feelings inside, making her feel a bit dizzy and happy at the same time. How could it be that whenever he was around she would forget about him being a vampire completely? But she could neither help nor fight it so instead she just let him and made her realize that feeling his warm body touching her own felt quite nice.

Letting her go again after what felt like forever Zero opens his eyes and softly let Yuki out of his arms again. He kiss her affectionately on her forehead before softly says ''See you again, really soon miss hunter" to walk out through the door, which got Yuki nod her head while a happy smile still plays on her lips.

Lilly had gone back home again when Zero had commanded her to go back. This made it so that he had to walk back home as well but being in a pretty good mood now he did not minded it much.

Thinking it was time for some well reserved rest after staying up all night long with his female hunter, a night he would not soon forgot, a night that still made him happy when thinking about it again and again.

End chapter 5


End file.
